Desmundo
by Bruna Behrens
Summary: Ela sempre fora seu mundo, seu alicerce, sua razão de viver. Sempre o manteve em pé. Mas no fim ele estava sozinho, perdido e fraco. Desmundo. Fic escrita como presente de aniversário para a Yami, meu cafezinho. Espero que goste :


**Sinopse:** Ela sempre fora seu mundo, seu alicerce, sua razão de viver. Sempre o manteve em pé. Mas no fim ele estava sozinho, perdido e fraco. Desmundo.

**Desmundo**

– Severus? – uma voz suave chamou às suas costas.

Ele virou-se e se viu em um parque gramado e com algumas árvores ao longe, mas estava praticamente deserto a não ser por ela sentada em um banco branco ali próximo.

– Senta aqui comigo. – pediu com um doce sorriso.

Snape piscou os olhos algumas vezes, parecia não crer no que via, antes de seguir até ela como se estivesse em transe, preso por seus olhos esmeralda. Ela sustentou o olhar e sorriu quando ele se sentou.

– Olá, Severus! – falou, alisando seu rosto, sentindo as marcas da idade sob seus dedos e palma da mão.

– Por que demorou tanto? – ele sussurrou analisando suas feições. Ela estava igual a última vez. Tão bela, tão serena, tão feliz – Eu te esperei por tantos anos.

– Nada podia ser diferente. – comentou – Você sabe disso. É assim que devia ser, é assim que devia terminar.

– Eu caí sem você. – rebateu, tentando controlar raiva e revolta – Eu precisava que você estivesse aqui. Eu não queria que as coisas tomassem esse rumo. Não queria ter escolhido esse caminho.

– Eu estou aqui agora. –sorriu-lhe, segurando uma de suas mãos – Você pode se amparar em mim.

– Você era a única pessoa com quem eu me sentia seguro.

– Eu ainda posso sê-lo.

E seus olhos brilharam tanto que a visão de Snape foi ofuscada e quando conseguiu abrir os olhos de novo, ele se viu deitado num piso de pedra cinza e gelado. Seu corpo estava inerte. A única coisa que ele sentia era uma dor insuportável. Uma dor que tomava conta de cada parte de seu corpo e que tornava a respiração uma tarefa difícil e excruciante. Ele estava caindo e ela não estava mais lá para que pudesse se segurar nela. Sabia que o momento estava chegando, mas ele precisava, precisava lhe dizer algumas coisas, precisava que ela lhe dissesse por que. **Por que.**

_centeriPlease__ come now_

_(__Por favor, venha agora)_

_I think I'm falling_

_(Acho que estou caindo)_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_(Estou me apegando em tudo que penso ser seguro)_

_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_

_(Parece que encontrei uma estrada para lugar nenhum)_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_(E estou tentando escapar)_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_(Eu gritei quando escutei o trovão)_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_(Mas estou indo para o último suspiro)_

_And with it let me say_

_(E com isso, deixe-me dizer)_

_Let__ me say_

_(Deixe-me dizer)_

– Você lembra? – ela perguntou.

– Do quê? – ele indagou, observando enquanto ela se sentava num balanço de um parquinho.

– Daqui. – ela disse contente, deixando seus cabelos seguirem o ritmo que ela impunha ao balanço – Nós costumávamos brincar muito aqui. – e o encarou – Você não lembra?

Ele passou os olhos pelo lugar. Deserto e quase silencioso. Podia-se escutar as folhas sendo arrastadas pelo vento. Ela adorava a sensação das folhas quebrando sob os seus pés. Adorava pisar na grama descalça e fechar os olhos sentindo cada folha roçar contra a sola de seus pés durante a primavera.

– Lembro. – respondeu.

Duvidava que mais alguém soubesse o que ele sabia sobre ela. Detalhes que somente ele reparava. Coisas que somente os dois sabiam.

– Eu adorava esse lugar. – ela se balançava mais forte – Vínhamos aqui todos os dias porque ninguém nunca nos importunava.

– Não depois que você ameaçou um dos meninos maiores, que costumava nos provocar. – comentou quase divertido.

– Ah, é mesmo! – ela sorriu, corando – Mas ele merecia. Você nunca fez nada a ele para que ele fizesse aquelas coisas com você.

Snape tinha medo de tirar os olhos dela. Medo de que ela sumisse de novo. Mas _tudo _acabou, de um jeito ou de outro _tudo _acabou. E talvez não fosse tão ruim assim _tudo _acabar.

_Hold me now_

_(Abrace-me agora)_

_I'm 6 feet from the edge_

_(Estou a seis passos do precipício)_

_And I'm thinking_

_(E pensando)_

_Maybe__ 6 feet_

_(Que talvez seis passos)_

_Ain't__ so far down_

_(Não sejam tão distantes)_

Ele encarou suas roupas. Somente naquele momento reparou que não vestia seus trajes pretos tão familiares. Vestia-se como a muitos anos. Quando não sentia o peso de ser comensal nas costas. Quando sua única preocupação era com os estudos e com o fato de James se interessar por Lily. Sua Lily.

Olhou para o seu braço e não viu aquela marca com a qual havia se acostumado, que tinha se tornado parte dele. A marca mais profunda. Mais profunda do que qualquer cicatriz que já tivera. A marca que dizia que ele pertencia a Voldemort, como um gado pertence ao seu fazendeiro. A marca que representava o maior erro de toda sua vida.

E foi por causa dela que ele acabou assim. Se não tivesse escolhido esse caminho tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Ele ainda teria perdido Lily, mas não perderia a sua vida.

E quando _esse_momento chegasse, ele estaria em paz e não atormentado pelos fantasmas do passado. Ele teria o perdão dela por tudo que pudesse ter feito um dia de errado. E ela não teria que olhá-lo com pena quando ele comentasse sobre os caminhos que escolheu. Ele não precisaria pedir que ela continuasse ali, ao menos até o final.

– Eu não queria que fosse assim... – sussurrou ainda olhando para o seu braço.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_(Estou olhando para baixo agora que tudo acabou)_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_(Refletindo sobre todos meus erros)_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_(Eu acho que encontrei o caminho para algum lugar)_

_Somewhere__ in HIS grace_

_(Algum lugar em Sua graça)_

_I cried out heaven save me_

_(Eu gritei: **Deus, salve-me!)**_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_(Mas estou indo para o último suspiro)_

_And with it let me say_

_(E com isso deixe-me dizer)_

_Let__ me say_

_(Deixe-me dizer)_

– Você me culpou? – ela indagou, vendo-o se sentar no balanço ao lado.

– Por um tempo, sim. – respondeu.

– E o que o fez mudar de idéia?

– Dumbledore. – disse – Ele era a única coisa que me mantinha em pé às vezes.

Lily o encarou triste e depois se voltou para frente balançando-se cada vez mais alto.

Snape observou os cabelos ruivos caindo no rosto e sendo bagunçados pelo vento. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso simples. Adorava a sensação de liberdade.

E por um momento ele pensou que os dois poderiam ficar ali para sempre. E ele não se importaria se só tivessem um ao outro e aquele parque, pois ela bastava para que ele pudesse experimentar todas as sensações através dela.

_Hold me now_

_(Abrace-me agora)_

_I'm 6 feet from the edge_

_(Estou a seis passos do precipício)_

_And I'm thinking_

_(E pensando)_

_Maybe__ 6 feet_

_(Que talvez seis passos)_

_Ain't__ so far down_

_(Não sejam tão distantes)_

Snape derreou a cabeça. Uma escolha havia mudado tudo. Até mesmo o seu jeito de ser. A revolta fora tanta que ele se deixou levar por esse sentimento, e isso lhe custou muito. Custou-lhe a vida. Custou-lhe a paz. Severus sabia que ele não era como os outros sempre o viram. Ele era como ela o via. E somente ela o via como realmente era por dentro, sem máscara – não a de comensal –, sem fingimentos, sem arrependimentos. Apenas o Severus que ela conheceu.

Severus fechou os olhos ao sentir uma pontada de dor percorrer-lhe a espinha. Os efeitos do Crucio ainda eram muito intensos. E isso significava que ainda demoraria um pouco para que ele pudesse ter a paz com a qual sempre sonhou ao lado dela. Mas a cada minuto, ele sentia menos dor, assim como perdia a sensibilidade em certas partes do corpo pela dor dilacerante. Recostou a testa no chão. Seu pescoço e olhos eram duas das poucas partes de seu corpo que ainda conseguia mexer.

Os dedos de Lily ergueram o rosto dele e Snape a viu de pé a sua frente, de costas para a sala da antiga casa dela. Ela o encarou triste. Os olhos dele tinham tanta dor e angústia...

– Venha comigo. – ele sussurrou.

– Não posso. – disse com um tom de piedade – Meu lugar não é mais aqui.

_Sad eyes follow me_

_(Olhos tristes me acompanham)_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_(Mas continuo acreditando que tem algo esperando por mim)_

_So please come stay with me_

_(Então, por favor, venha ficar comigo)_

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_

_(Porque continuo acreditando que tem algo esperando)_

_For you and me_

_(Por você e eu)_

_For you and me_

_(Por você e eu)_

_For you and me_

_(Por você e eu)_

– Não é mais no passado. No nosso passado. – continuou, alisando seu rosto – Você tem que aprender a esquecer...

– **Isso é impossível!**– bradou com raiva – Quando eu tentei, seu filho apareceu fazendo com que tudo voltasse. Minha raiva e revolta contra James. Sua lembrança... Quando eu estava tentando te esquecer seu filho me fez lembrar de você.

– E você descontou nele toda a sua raiva.

– Sim! – respondeu ainda com raiva.

– Ele não é o James, Severus. – comentou, encarando-o – Ele nunca será a melhor forma de se vingar.

– Mas era a única que eu tinha. – disse mantendo o olhar fixo no dela.

– Não culpe James por seus erros. – rebateu séria – Ele não é o responsável pelas escolhas que você fez. Esse pesadelo que te persegue foi causado por você mesmo.

Talvez fosse melhor que tudo acabasse logo. Seu sonho com ela havia se tornado um tormento. Não era para ser assim... Ele não queria que fosse assim...

_Hold me now_

_(Abrace-me agora)_

_I'm 6 feet from the edge_

_(Estou a seis passos do precipício)_

_And I'm thinking_

_(E pensando)_

_Maybe__ 6 feet_

_(Que talvez seis passos)_

_Ain't__ so far down_

_(Não sejam tão distantes)_

– Meu maior erro foi te amar. – afirmou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

– Tem certeza? – questionou – Eu achava que o que te mantinha em pé era eu. Diga-me, Severus, o que te manteve vivo todos esses anos? – indagou interessada.

– Vivo? – riu sarcástico – Chama o que tive de vida? Eu não vivia. – respondeu ríspido – Eu sobrevivia. Cada dia era mais um, um novo desafio.

– Foi assim porque quis...

– Não, Lily! – ele bradou, interrompendo-a e pegando-a pelos ombros – Nem sempre temos boas opções. Ou eu me entregava, ou sobrevivia a cada dia. Eu escolhi sobreviver. – e a sacudiu pelos ombros – Eu escolhi tentar te esquecer. Mas certamente não escolhi me apaixonar, nem perder minha vida por isso. – cuspiu as palavras.

Ele a soltou e ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto ele caminhava nervosamente.

– E eu pensando que no fim você me daria uma chance. Uma chance para eu ter o que não pude ter em vida. – disse com raiva por ter se iludido – Pensei que você viria comigo.

– Eu nunca te iludi, Severus – comentou séria.

– Talvez fosse melhor se o tivesse feito.

A dor. A dor não existia mais. Assim como sua respiração rasa diminuía e seus olhos se rendiam. Era mais forte que ele. Snape ainda ergueu a mão para a imagem ofuscada de Lily e o rosto dela foi a última coisa que viu.

_Please__ come now_

_(Por favor, venha agora)_

_I think I'm falling_

_(Acho que estou caindo)_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_(Estou me apegando a tudo que penso ser seguro)_

**Creed - One Last Breath**

**Dedicatória:**

Mariana Rolin. Nana. Mari. Yami. Para mim: Cafezinho.

Nessas horas eu nunca sei o que dizer. E começar pelo começo não é tão simples assim...

Pensei em escrever a fic para tentar, tentar, expressar muitas coisas através dela. Agradecimento, mais do que tudo. Carinho. Importância. Amizade. Confiança. Necessidade. Amor. Mas dentre tudo isso porque justamente agradecimento é o mais importante? Você pode achar que amizade ou amor está acima disso, mas não. Não comparado as vezes que precisei que alguém me escutasse e você foi essa pessoa. Não pelas vezes que me aconselhou. Não pelos momentos em que você conseguiu me fazer sorrir com seu jeito gentil, amável e alegre. Não pelas vezes que percebi que eu era importante para você. Não por manter a nossa amizade e torná-la cada dia mais forte. Por tudo isso e mais um pouco – pois agora minha memória não quis colaborar – eu quero te agradecer. E especialmente por ter te conhecido. Pode parecer muito para você, mas é necessário para mim.

Continue assim. Pois foi esse seu jeito de ser – rindo de tudo, super solicita, atenciosa, carinhosa e com voz e tamanho de criança xD – que me conquistou.

Te adoro, Cafezinho.


End file.
